Lessons of Love
by Preetz
Summary: A series of one-shots focussing on how bonding between AbhiRika formed and strengthened, thanks to his daily forensic lessons from Tarika. Based on the epi in which Daya says Abhijeet is taking lessons from Tarika. READ A/N in the end plz..
1. Prologue

**Summary: ** A series of one-shots focussing on how bonding between AbhiRika formed and strengthened, thanks to his daily forensic lessons from Tarika.

**. . .**

**~Lessons of Love ~**

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's me Prii with a whole new story again. Each chapter will feature short interactions between abhirika as Abhijeet goes to take tuition from Tarika (as Daya sir mentioned in one of the episodes) and how their bond strengthens over time. I hope you all will like this new idea. I know I have my remaining fics to update. But this will have short chapters which shouldn't be problem at all. So now on with the story…

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**PROLOGUE:**

Abhijeet is pacing his living room at 1AM during night.

"Kaise yar. Mujhe tho kuch samajh mei hi nahi aaraha. Sirf hi hello, kabhi do chaar batein. Baat aagey badhegi kab?"

"Kis ki baat ho rahi hai bhai?"

Daya enters the room, smearing his eyes. (Duo stay together)

"Yaar kisi ki bhi nahi.. tu jaake so jaao na."

"Tum bhi jaldi jaake so jaao. Doctor Tarika k bare mei baad mei sochna.."

With that Daya is off to sleep. It's been nearly six months since Abhijeet has developed some strange urge to be closer to the newly joined forensic doctor. His new found feelings were harder to describe. He didn't know what to call them. They made him feel worse. He wanted nothing but talk to her, get to know her more, be her friend or even more.

"Lab mei sirf do chaar batein hoti hai. wah Tarika ji wah hi kehta main. Kuch aur kehne se pehle Salunkhe sir jo aajate hai beech mein! Aur Tarika ji- unhe tho mere dil ki halaat samajh mei nahi aati. Ab baat sirf Salunkhe sir ko irritate karna tho nahi na…"

He continues to think aloud while reminding some of his brief interactions with her.

_**Abhi**__: Wah Tarika ji wah! Kya kamal ka detection hai. Aap ne tho CID ka kaam aasaan kardiya!_

_**Tarika:**__ (Shy smile)_

_**Abhi: **__(self-talk)'Haaye yeh smile. Iss ka matlab kya hai? Ki aapko humari tareef pasand aaya? Kuch boliye na.'_

_**Salunkhe sir:**__ Bhai saab! Sirf Taarika ji ne kaam aasaan kiya tumhara?_

The matter closes there. Another flashback…

_**Abhi:**__ Tarika ji. Kya baat hai. Aaj ithni subah subah. Kitna kaam karwaate hai Salunkhe sir aap se!_

_Tarika smiled at him. There was something in her smile which made him smile back._

_**Abhi**__: Waise hai kaha doctor saab.._

_**Tarika:**__ Unke girlfriend se baat ho rahi hai cell phone pe._

Salunkhe is back. Abhi teases him and the matter ends there again.

"_Aap ko calligraphy bhi aati hai? waah Tarika ji wah! Koot koot k bhara hua hai talent aap k andar.."_

There is nothing but again a smile in response. There were times when he flirted a bit with her.

"_Aaj mausam kitna suhaana hai. hai na Tarika ji?"_

Again no response! He earned a glare from ACP sir.

"Mujhe khud nahi pata ki kyu main aapko zyada nazdeek se jaanna chahta hu. Bas ithna samajh lijiye. Ki main aapki chuppi todna chahta hu. Kuch baatein aapki bhi sunna chahta hu.."

She always chose to remain silent. May be it's her way of responding to things. But what did she mean by being silent? That she liked what he said? Or that she did not like what he said and asking him to bugger off? What about that tiny smile? Did that mean something? Or he was just thinking too much!?

"Par kaise baat karu? Hai koi cheez jiss se unki chuppi tod sake? Jiss k zariye main uss k saat thoda waqt ghusaaru?"

An idea strikes him. One thing he noticed in these six months. She was passionate about her studies, always loved explaining things!

"Kyu na main unn k saat kuch waqt ghusaaru seekhne k bahaane?"

He smiles widely.

"Wah Abhijeet wah! Kya dimaag hai tera hei? Chal beta ab sojaaa…"

**/ . . . \\\**

**Next day:**

"ehem."

Abhijeet enters the lab. As usual he finds Tarika working on some sample.

"Hello Tarika ji!"

"Hello."

"Ithni subah subah? Koi case bhi nahi hai!"

"Haan par you know. Mujhe kaam karna accha lagta hai. Aise kaam karne se hi tho kuch seekhne ko milega.."

"Accha?"

She nods and returns to her desk. He sees that Salunkhe sir has not arrived yet. _Best time to talk._

"tho hume bhi sikhaayiye na thoda kuch!"

She looks at him puzzled.

"Woh Salunkhe sir bohot mazaak udaate hai mera aur- mera bhi bohot mann tha doctor banne ka."

"Forensic mei?"

"aah nahi. Kuch bhi. Kya kehti ho.."

There's a brief silence after which she replies him.

"sorry. I mean. Socho na- Tum log cases mei ithne busy rehte ho. Tumhe hi stress hoga. Aur fir inn sab se tumharaa kya kaam?"

"thik hai. Aap ko sikhaana accha nahi lagaa tho.."

He sighs loudly, makes a puppy-sad face and begins to walk away.

"Waise main sham ko padhai karti rehti hu. Aap aa sakte ho, agar chaaho tho…" she slowly adds, " and I'm not a god teacher."

That makes him smile.

"Of course aap great teacher ban sakti ho. Jaise yaha explain karti ho. Waise hi karlena. Tho ho sake tho aaj sham ko hi milte hai.."

He leaves after flashing another dazzling smile. She slips into thoughts.

'_Yeh kya kardiya maine! Yeh tho pehle se hi mujh mei interested lagtaa hai. aur maine issko ghar pe bulaaya..'_

'_Par banda nek lagtaa hai..'_ her brain intervenes.

'_I hope yahi ho..'_

'_waisa hi hoga!'_ her heart answers her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Next part: **Abhijeet's lesson one. Some bonding!

**A/N: ** so how is this idea? Do you guys want me to go on? Please do review. Thanks for reading! Love ya all. Take care. Keep smiling!


	2. Lesson one : Trust

**Lessons of Love**

**. . .**

**Lesson one : Trust**

**. . .**

_Text in italic are thoughts. Text in quotations are dialogues._

_xxx_

Night time, duo's house.. Abhijeet talking on phone…

"I'm sorry woh main kal aa nahi sakaa.. pehchaana mujhe? Hello main-"

"hi Abhijeet. Aap ki awaaz ko pehchaanti hu. Kahiye…"

"haha aap mein yeh khoobi bhi hai haan.. kamaal hai Tarika ji! Maine bilkul sahi teacher ko chunaa.."

"teacher? Mujhe lagaa aap ne iraada badal di. Waise.. meri ithni tareef mat kijiye, Salunkhe sir ko accha nahi lagega.. woh mujhse ithne senior hai aur kaafi experienced.."

"kya baat kar rahi hai Tarika ji.. woh aap k senior hai, yeh baat tho mujhe maalum hai. aur yeh bhi maalum ki- ithne saalon baad unka talent ubher aaya. Agar aap iss umer mein ithni talented hai tho- jab aap unki jithni badi hojayegi tho, na jaane kya kya karengi aap…"

"thank you. Par fir bhi. Aap ko pata hai na woh meri kitni parwa karte hai, bilkul mere dad ki tarah.."

"yahi tho problem hai.. _beti se baat bhi nahi karne dete!_"

"kya problem hai? hello.. Abhijeet?"

"uh- kuch nahi. Hehehe. Kuch bhi nahi.."

"ohh. Tho uh.. kal bureau mei milte hai.."

"haan. yeah ok.."

"good night.."

"good night Tarika ji.."

Abhi hangs the call. _Good night nahi, aaj tho great night hai jo uss ne good night jo bola…_

He goes to sleep with a huge smile on his face. There Tarika too finishes off her studies n goes to sleep wondering why she can't just get him out of her mind.

**xxx**

**Next day in bureau..**

There's a new case. Officers are all busy. Just then Tarika walks in.

(self-talk) _'Salunkhe sir ne mujhe yaha bheja.. yaha aake main nervous kyu hu. Uss Abhijjeet ko main ithni seriously kyu le rahi hu. He might be just playing along with you. Suna nahi salunkhe sir ne kya kaha? Flirt! flirt hai woh..'_

She looks around n sees Daya.

'_Daya sir hai, kitne friendly hai.. aur main nervous bhi nahi hoti.. thank god woh flirt yaha nahi hai..'_

"Tarika ji aap yahaa?"

'_Oh no yeh tho wohi hai.. musibat yahi pe. Breathe Tarika.. don't fall for his praises.'_

She turns around to see Abhi smiling at her. She smiles back.

"Umm yeh file dena tha.. report k mutaabek yeh poison uss chocolate mein hai jise Anisha ne khaaya.."

"Oh.."

"Main- chalti hu.."

"Arey Tarika ji. Aaj sham ko lesson one?"

She pauses for a bit.

"Teacher ji tho pehle se tayyar hai, bas student hi busy hai.."

"aaj student bhi free hai ji.."

She leaves with a smile.

"Thik hai fir aaj sham ko…"

He says it loud enough for her to hear. He watches her disappear behind the doors leading to forensic lab, takes a step back to bump into Daya.

"Kyaa baat hai lessons? Tarika ji k saat huh? Kaise lessons bhai? Main bhi aaunga tumhare saat. Zara hum bhi tho seekhein?"

"Oye bhabhi hai woh tumhari.."

"Ohhh! (naughty smile) tho **woh** lessons hai, pyar k lessons.. thik hai fir.."

"Dayaa chod na yaar.."

"Maine kab pakda hai tujhe?"

"Ugh! Forensic k lessons sikhaayengi woh!"

"accha taaki tum salunkhe sir ki tarah Tarika k saat kaam karsako huh?"

"ohh mere bhai.. sirf jaan-pehchaan badhana tha. Aur kuch nahi. Ab khush.."

"Bohot.. chal ab case pe dhyan dete hai.."

"Hmph.."

**xxx**

**That evening, Tarika's place:**

Forensic science is the scientific method of gathering and examining information about the past. This is especially important in law enforcement where forensics is done in relation to criminal or civil law, but forensics are also carried out in other fields, such as astronomy, archaeology, biology and geology to investigate ancient times.

The word forensic comes from the Latin forēnsis, meaning "of or before the forum". In Roman times, a criminal charge meant presenting the case before a group of public individuals in the forum. Both the person accused of the crime and the accuser would give speeches based on their sides of the story. The individual with the best argument and delivery would determine the outcome of the case. This origin is the source of the two modern usages of the word forensic – as a form of legal evidence and as a category of public presentation. In modern use, the term "forensics" in the place of "forensic science" can be considered correct as the term "forensic" is effectively a synonym for "legal" or "related to courts". However, the term is now so closely associated with the scientific field that many dictionaries include the meaning that equates the word "forensics" with "forensic science".

Tarika read out a paragraph from an age old text book after dusting it. Abhijeet makes a face.

'_Uff yeh mohabbat! Ab Tarika ji k kareeb rehne k liye mujhe yeh sab jhelna padega.. hey bhagwan. Apne bande ki madad karna…'_

He's lost in thoughts. But Tarika waves in front of his face.

"Yeh tho sirf shuruaat hai Abhijeet, abhi se aisa moo banaa rahe ho.."

"Arey nahi nahi. Kaisa moo banaya? Main tho bas soch raha tha- ki .. ki kitni acchi awaaz hai aapki.."

Her eyes widen a bit and she becomes conscious but then gives a small smile.

"Aur ussey bhi accha tho yeh introduction.. Aap tho kamal ho Tarika ji! Matlab Dhamal ho! Sach mein.."

Abhi laughs. Tarika laughs a bit thanking him.

"Thanks. Aap ko nahi lagta kuch zyada hi tareef kar rahe hai aap?"

"Tareef? Arey yeh tho sach hai.. jaise woh gaana hai. tareef yeh bhi tho sach hai kuch bhi nahi.."

"Aap bhi na. uh.. I think aaj k liye ithna kaafi hai. tho kya lenge aap? chai coffee ya fir- oh noo! Muje pehle puchna chahiye tha na.. nau baj gaye ab tho.. sorry! Par pehle.. andar ayiye.."

Both reach the main door to Tarika's apartment. They were sitting in lawn all along studying under the single large lamp that illuminated the lawn. Suddenly there's black out. She panics.

'_Kya main inhe andar aane de sakti hu.. CID officer hai.. dikhne mei tho nek lagte hai.. aane deti hu.. nahi, cid officer hai tho, saat mei mard bhi tho hai, aur main akeli ladki. Power nahi hai.. aur fir yeh mere saat flirt karte rehte hai..'_

Abhi senses her discomfort n her posture as the power is back the next moment. She still seems a bit nervous. Typical girl state..

" Accha Tarika ji main chalta hu…"

"Arey par coffee.."

"Daya k saat peelunga."

"Par andar tho aayiye.."

"Aunga Tarika ji jab aapko mujh pe pura yakkin ho jayega.. tab zarur aaunga.."

He flashes her, his usual genuine smile. She's stunned. This guy is sweet n here she thought he was…

"No Abhijeet I trust you.."

He looks at her. She smiles. He's convinced she's saying truth this time.

"Fir kabhi.. jayiye, lock kardijye darwaza.. good night.."

"Good night Abhijeet. tho Kal milte hai.. milenge na?"

He turns around to look at her before walking away.

"Sure kyu nahi.."

Both smile at each other n lesson one ends there. This is a lesson in which they learnt to trust each other. Little do they know, these lessons will bring them even more closer than before.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** I wrote this before I fell from my bike on 19th march. **My** **right hand got fractured n my right knee that's injured just healed a bit**. Ten days of immense pain ended… thanks to god. So this is the only update I can give u right now. I'm bored (of taking rest) n made my mom edit n post this on my behalf. Hope u enjoyed this part. Plz do review n wish me a speedy recovery. ;) See u all in may.. that's when my right hand will be back to normal.

**Thank you everyone for liking n reviewing, love ya all. Tc… **


	3. Lesson two: Getting to know you

**A/N:** Hey guys! An update. Thanks to all the amazing ppl who liked favd and reviewed. Love ya all. Hope u guys like the nxt part. Enjoy!

**. . .**

**~Lessons of Love ~**

**. . .**

**Lesson two: Getting to know you**

**. . .**

_**Text in italic- **__dialogues_

**. . .**

Next day, he meets her up at 6pm at her home. She invites him inside.

_Andar aayiye na.._

Abhi takes a look around her house.

_Chal beta abhi, 6 mahine mei unkhe ghar mei tho pohoch gaaya. Ab agle 6 mahine mei unke dil tak tho pohoch hi jayega._

_Arey aap wohi khade hai?_

_Ha araaha hu._

_Aap yaha baito main chai banaati hu.._

She goes to make tea. He takes a stroll around her house and enters her kitchen, right in time to hold her as she slips from a high stool.

He's lost in her eyes for a moment. She seems lost too, before making an awkward gesture to put her down.

_Right oh sorry.._

He puts her down and its then that he notices how tall she he is. She's behind him by just an inch or two. That's nice.. height ne banaadi Jodi, he smiles at his own joke.

_Aap yaha?_

_Uh. Woh mai, I was casually walking around. Trust me main aap k permission k binaa andar nhi aana chahta.._

She glares at him and he's scared. He knew what she thinks of him. He knew what salunkhe sir might have told about him… he doesn't want her to think he's a flirt or that he is attracted to her.

To his surprise she bursts out laughing..

_Haha aap bhi na. mere permission se hi tho ghar mei aaye hai. aur accha hua aap aaye warna mera kamar toot jaata thank you-_

He smiles that was… unexpected. And its like she's opening up a bit…

_Aap ne tho daraa hi diya mujhe—_

She smiles in return.

_Bolo kya loge aap? Coffee tho khatm hogai.._

_Arey its ok. Garmi bohot hai tho.. water chalega._

_Water? Wat rubbish! Ice tea.. yes ice tea banaaungi aap k liye. Baitho na.._

She makes him sit on the chair beside the dining table present across the kitchen.

As he watches her work, he couldn't help but wonder.. Will she be working this way in his kitchen, as his wife? The mere thought accelerates his heartbeat, made him grin like mad. But within seconds he covers it up and keeps a normal face..

_Kya soch k muskuraa rahe the?_

Oops! She saw it.

_Arey tarika ji kuch nhi. Bas daya ki yaad aagayi. Usey- usey bhi na ice tea pasand hai._

_Ohh.._

_Uff thank god, convince hogai.._

_Kya keh rahe the?_

_Arey nhi. Yahi ki.. ki maine issey kabhi piya nhi tho-_

_Offo! Aap bhi na. jab life mei kuch naya ho tho usey miss nahi karna chahiye. Har cheez ki pehli baar hoti hai, jaise pehla pyar.._

She pauses for a while awkwardly before repeating her line.

_Jaise.. I mean pehlibaar karna padta hai.._

_Yeah. I got it.._

She smiles asking him to taste the tea. He praises her again before slipping into a convo. She then takes him around her house._._

_Pata hai.. salunkhe sir k baad sirf aap hai jo mere ghar aaye hai_

_Arey wah fir tho yeh ek charitrak ghatnaa hai.._

He jokes n she laughs.

_Tho aap doctor banna chahti thi humesha?_

_Hmm.. woh dad ka sapna tha. Aap humesha inspector banna chahte the kya?_

_Nahi. Par college days mei mujhe aisa lagaa ki mujhe desh k liye kuch karna chahiye.._

_Wow that's nice.. no actually that's awesome!_

_Oh thank you.._

_Hogai. bas yahi hai mera ghar.. kaisa hai?_

_Sundar hai.. aap ki tarah.._

She smiles n blushes a bit at this.

_Thanks.._

_Ah tho main pooch raha tha ki, kaisa lag raha hai CID ka hissa banke?_

_Ab pooch rahe hai? after 6 months?_

_Arey abhi thik se baat ho rahi hai humari tho abhi puchunga na?_

_Hmm.. accha lag raha hai. pehle tho main darr gayi thi. Ki yaha k log kaise honge, kya hoga.. but yaha aate hi pata chala CID mei sabhi log kitne acche hai, kitne sweet aur caring hai, jaise-_

_Jaise? (eyebrow raised, giving hopeful look)_

_Salunkhe sir.._

_Arey yar! (sad face) aur.._

_Aur.. umm.. Tasha, Kajal, Daya sir, Freddy sir, ACP sir, Sachin aur.._

_Aur kiska naam lena baaki hai, sab k naam liye mere ko chod k.._

_Aur salunkhe sir! (laughs)_

_Fir se,_

_Hmm. Kitna khayal rakhte hai wo mere, mere dad ki tarah. Dad agar zinda hote tho.._

_Oh I'm so sorry.._

_Its ok.. arey aisa muu kyu banaaya, main jaanti hu, aapki aur salunkhe sir ki jamti nahi hai.._

_Nahi nahi. Doctor saab ko bas mera taang kheechna accha lagta hai, aur mujhe unka.._

_Tum dono bhi na.. uh- I mean aap.._

_Nahi tum hi kahiye na, accha lagta hai.. (dreamy look)_

_(smiles) Tho aap- I mean tum jaldi se chai peelo. hum padai shuru karte hai!_

_p-padaai?_

_Haan.. main books leke aati hu._

She goes to get some book. Abhijeet looks at her with a 'mar gaye' look.

Within minutes she's back with a book in hand. She sits on the sofa reads out paragraph for him.

**Anthropometry**

The French police officer Alphonse Bertillon was the first to apply the anthropological technique of anthropometry to law enforcement, thereby creating an identification system based on physical measurements. Before that time, criminals could only be identified by name or photograph. Dissatisfied with the _ad hoc_ methods used to identify captured criminals in France in the 1870s, he began his work on developing a reliable system of anthropometrics for human classification.

Bertillon created many other forensics techniques, including forensic document examination, the use of galvanoplastic compounds to preserve footprints, ballistics, and the dynamometer, used to determine the degree of force used in breaking and entering. Although his central methods were soon to be supplanted by fingerprinting, "his other contributions like the mug shot and the systematization of crime-scene photography remain in place to this day.

_Now isn't that interesting? Woh log bhi kitne genius hai. hai na?_

_Haa woh tho hai.._

_Tho aap ko, uh- tumhe kya samajh mei aaya?_

_Umm.._

_Haan bolo.._

_Daya.._

_Kya.._

_Lagta hai Daya ka phone aaraha hai.. mujhe jaana hoga._

_Arey par yeh paragraph-_

_Samajh mei aagaya tarika ji.._

_Agar dobara pado tho.. _

_Mujhe urgently jaana hai. main yeh leke jaata hu. Raat ko padlunga ok. Please?_

_Thik hai. aap jao. Lekin yeh do pages jo mark kiye hai.. woh zarur padna.._

_Ok teacher ji.._

_Bye.._

_Bye good night._

_Good night.._

With that Abhijeet quickly escapes the place thinking.. _aaj tho bach gaye!_

**xxx**

**A few days later…**

**One day…**

After Office hours, Daya and Abhijeet offer Tarika a drive to home in their qualis.

_Thank you sir ab main yaha se chali jaungi.._

_Arey par tumhara ghar tho bohot aagey hai.._

_Haa but walkable distance hai.. road repair chal rahi hai, gaadi nhi jaa payegi. _

_Arey par-_

_Its ok sir. Yaha tak chod diya Wohi kaafi hai.._

Abhi interrupts her.

_Arey par aap iss haalat mei akele? _

This makes her smile. Who says he is just a flirt, he cares for her. It's evident at times like these.

_Abhijeet. Main chal sakti hu.._

Daya just watches them talking. It might sound too cliché, too early to say, but these two are meant to be; he concludes with a smile.

_Main aaunga na aap ko ghar tak drop karne.._

_Arey par paidal?_

_Haan paidal kyu mere pair mei tho chot nhi hai.._

_Nhi mera matlab.. is ki kya zarurat hai?_

_Zarurat hai. main aap ko akela nhi chodunga bas.._

Abhi gets down the qualis.

_Arey par aap logo ko kahi jaana hai na?_

_Daya tu manage karlega hai na. kuch 10/15 min?_

_Sure yar 10 min kyu? 10 ghate lelo. Jaao jaao walk pe jaao. enjoy.._

Tarika looks away while Abhi chides his friend.

_Yar tu bhi na.._

And they set off towards Tarika's home.

There's a brief silence as they walk side by side.

_Khaamokha taklif le rahe hai aap- mere liye?_

_Arey Tarika ji. Yeh bhi koi taklif hai hei?_

She stumbles a bit as her knee still hurts while walking. She has recently met with an accident.

_Arey sambhalke! Chaliye apnaa haat dijiye mujhe!_

She still feels a little awkward around him. May be, because he always flirts with her, only he could make her feel awkward n comfortable at once.

_Nahi main thik hu-_

_Arey haat dijiye. Fisal k gir jayengi tho aur chot lagegi.._

_Nahi I'm fine.. I can walk ahhh (her knees give up and he holds her in time)_

She looks at him innocently as he lets go of her walking at a steady pace.

_Hmpf. Bohot stubborn hai. madad lene ka tho sawal hi nhi.._

He keeps mumbling loud enough for her to hear. She smiles a bit before gently taking hold of his hand. He stops looking at their clasped hands. She keeps staring at her feet and he smiles seeing this. A moment later they are seen walking hand in hand.

They reach her home-

_Thank you Abhijeet. Yaha tak aaye tho chai coffee kuch?_

_Kaise banaayenge mereliye.. aap apna khayal rakhiye. Wohi mereliye kaafi hai._

_Arey par-_

_Good night Tarika ji._

And he's gone in a blink. She knew one thing. He is not a flirt as salunkhe sir thinks. He is nice, sweet, _whoa! _She slaps herself and goes to freshen up.

_(self-talk) Itni jaldi bhaav mat do usey Tarika.. thoda aur dekhte hai.. then we'll think about him.._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N-**__ there! Hope ya guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review guys. Take care.._

_Thank you for reading. Have a lovely time._


	4. You are Trouble!

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry for this super delayed update guys…

Agey se ithni der nhi lagaaungi I promise.

*holds ears* Mere sweety reviewers Lovee you all! Shooolllyyyyyy!

Now hmm hope ya like this one. A bit short but bear with it!

Credits- [Article sources: Wikipedia &amp; various web resources]

**. . .**

**Lessons Of Love**

**Lesson 3- You Are Trouble**

**. . .**

It is just a usual day for the officers in the Crime Investigation Department. The entire team, well almost, is in Forensic lab intently listening to Salunkhe's findings.

One of the officers' eyes glint as the old man's assistant takes charge to explain-

He immediately praises the latter.

**Abhijeet-** Wah Tarika Ji! Wah Manna padega.. Aap k hote hue tareeka ka koi kami nahi hai. Sach mei.. *smiles n claps his hand* Aap CID ki kitni madad karti hai…

**Salunkhe-** Bhai saab! Sirf Tarika ji ne aapki madad ki?

_(I know this scene is same as that of the episode… I will be using some of abhirika scenes in this fic as they are much needed :D )_

**Abhijeet**\- *embarrassed* Arey aisa- aisa kab kahaa maine..

**Salunkhe-** Ab aisa bhi nahi kaha kabhi, Salunkhe ne kuch kiaa hai..

ACP sir clears his throat.

Abhijeet fumbles as he takes note of what the forensic team finds and hurries to leave the lab.

Tarika just stands there smiling.

**Tarika-** *self-talk* Najaane kyu… Abhijeet ki tareef sunn k accha lagta hai…

**Salunkhe**\- Earth to Tarika! Kaha kho gayi?

**Tarika-** Nahi sir… kahi nahii.. *hurries to resume her work*

The case is solved soon thankfully without much strain on the forensic team.

**. . . / \ . . . **

**that evening-**

Tarika is standing in bus stop, awaiting a bus obviously-

A quails comes to stop in front of her. The persons in the vehicle call for her attention…

**Abhijeet-** Tarika ji! Aap- Aap yaha?

**Tarika-** kitne pyar se bulaate hai.. Tarika ji… (smiles staring at duo)

**Abhijeet-** arey wohi khadi hai.. zara yahaa aayiye na..

Abhi gets down Daya parks the quails aside.

**Abhi-** kya kar rahi hai aap bus stop mei?

**Tarika-** aap bhi na Abhijeet.. obviously bus ka wait kar rahi hu… (smiles)

**Abhi-** Aapki car..

**Tarika-** mazaak kar rahe hai? abhi tho naukri shuru ki hai.. woh car mere chacha ka tha. Bus unko chahiye tho wapis bhejdiyaa..

**Abhi-** Ohhh.. *serious face* yeh-yeh thik nahi kiya apne-

**Tarika**\- kya.. *confused*

**Abhi-** humare hote hue bus ka wait karna.. arey quails hai na, hum chod denge aapko-

**Tarika-** arey lekin-

**Daya-** *walking towards them* haan haan Tarika ji! Aap bus mei gayi tho Abhijeet buraa maanjayega hai na? *usual cute smile*

Abhi fumbles while Tarika just smiles, her cheeks turning slightly red. _God knows what's happening to her…_

**Tarika**\- *thinking* yeh Abhijeet bhi na.. mujhe teenager jaise feel karaa rahe hai.. (she's smiling lost in thoughts and Abhi notices this n starts smiling too)

Daya eyes both of them and thinks…

**Daya-** *thinking* lagta hai aag dono taraf lagi hui hai..

Both are still smiling lost in their own dreamland.. abhi smiling staring at her.. Tarika smiling looking somewhere else… Daya coughs. Abhi glares…

**Daya-** ahem ahem.. boss gala kharab hogaya sorry..

**Abhi-** *turns to his beauty* haan tho main keh raha tha Tarika ji- hum drop kardenge aapko- ghar..

**Tarika-** nahi uss din drop kia. Aaj v kyu?

**Abhi-** arey Tarika ji… yeh bhi koi taqleef hai.. chaliye…

And so Abhirika &amp; Daya get into the car. Daya is driving while Abhi is admiring Tarika's image in the front mirror..

**Daya-** holds the mirror and turns it towards him-

**Abhi-** Kya kar raha hai… *gets angry*

**Daya-** mera hair style check kar raha hu boss.. waise.. iss angle mei peeche k vehicles nazar aarahe hai..

**Abhi-** jaanbuchkar karta hai. hai na.. *grits his teeth*

(poor Abhi can't see Tarika's image anymore. :P )

**Daya**\- kya? Kya kia maine?

Abhi grumbles n Daya laughs to himself.

**Abhi-** baad mei dekh leta hu tujhe…

**Daya-** *smiles*

He turns on the radio a song plays... Abhi &amp; Tarika start thinking of each other involuntarily…

_**Arre Jaane Kaise Kab Kahaan Iqraar Ho Gaya**_

_**Hum Sochte Hi Reh Gaye Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya**_

_**Ho Jaane Kaise Kab Kahaan Iqraar Ho Gaya**_

_**Hum Sochte Hi Reh Gaye Aur Pyaar Ho Gayaa**_

_**Hum Chup Rahe Kuch Na Kahaa  
Kehne Ko Kya Baaki Raha**_

_**Ho Hum Chup Rahe Kuch Na Kahaa  
Kehne Ko Kya Baaki Raha**_

_**Bas Aankhon Hi Aankhon Mein Ishaar Ho Gaya  
Hum Sochte Hi Reh Gaye Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya**_

_**Jaane Kaise Kab Kahaan… Iqraar Ho Gaya  
Hum Sochte Hi Reh Gaye… Aur Pyaar Ho Gaya**_

As the song ends they reach Taru's home

**Tarika- **"thanks for this ride. Tho aap Chai piogey?"

**Abhi- **"arey nahi Tarika ji-"

**Daya- **"yeh tho roz peeta rehta hoga chai, tuition mei nahi.."

**Abhi**\- * glares at daya.. *

**Tarika- **"nahi roz nahi… Daya kabhi aap bhi aaya karo chaii naashte k liye… kyu na aaj hi?"

**Daya- **"aaj nahi Tarika. sure kabhi aur. kyu nahi…" (smiles)

Tarika smiles at duo n waves them byee.

Daya is about to drive off. Abhi who's sitting beside him in quails stops him.

**Abhi-** ruk yar..

**Daya**\- kya kyu..

**Abhi-** ruk naa..

**Daya-** kyu..

**Abhi-** ruk yar. Mujhe lagta hai mud kar dekhegi..

Abhi stares at Tarika's back.. taru opens the main gate walks inside n reaches the door…

Suddenly she turns back n Abhi smiles…

Tarika too gives him a dazzling smile…

**That moment.. that feeling.. there are no words to describe.**

Abhi's heart skips a beat. Tarika's starts beating at high speed… the moment breaks..

Tarika waves them bye… and Daya too drives off.

**Daya-** *self-talk* yeh pyar vyar ka paagalpan mujhe samajh mei hi nhi aata.."

**. . / \ . . .**

**That evening a while later-**

That evening Tarika's sitting in her room. Abhi messages her that he can't come for forensic lessons.

**Tarika- **"I don't know.. Akeli hi rehti hu na. fir kyu aisa lag raha hai.. aaj ka sham lonely feel karungi.."

Sighing, she begins to read one of her books. Being a doctor isn't easy. _You've gotto read n read n read…_

She's reading the lines... while subconsciously her mind drifts to their previous lesson…

_**Flashback-**_

_Tarika reads out a paragraph for Abhi.._

Sir William Herschel was one of the first to advocate the use of fingerprinting in the identification of criminal suspects. While working for the Indian Civil Service, he began to use thumbprints on documents as a security measure to prevent the then-rampant repudiation of signatures in 1858.

In 1877 at Hooghly (near Calcutta), he instituted the use of fingerprints on contracts and deeds, and he registered government pensioners' fingerprints to prevent the collection of money by relatives after a pensioner's death. Herschel also fingerprinted prisoners upon sentencing to prevent various frauds that were attempted in order to avoid serving a prison sentence.

In 1880, Dr. Henry Faulds, a Scottish surgeon in a Tokyo hospital, published his first paper on the subject in the scientific journal _Nature_, discussing the usefulness of fingerprints for identification and proposing a method to record them with printing ink. He established their first classification and was also the first to identify fingerprints left on a vial. Returning to the UK in 1886, he offered the concept to the Metropolitan Police in London, but it was dismissed at that time.

Faulds wrote to Charles Darwin with a description of his method, but, too old and ill to work on it, Darwin gave the information to his cousin, Francis Galton, who was interested in anthropology. Having been thus inspired to study fingerprints for ten years, Galton published a detailed statistical model of fingerprint analysis and identification and encouraged its use in forensic science in his book _Finger Prints_. He had calculated that the chance of a "false positive" (two different individuals having the same fingerprints) was about 1 in 64 billion.

Juan Vucetich, an Argentine chief police officer, created the first method of recording the fingerprints of individuals on file. In 1892, after studying Galton's pattern types, Vucetich set up the world's first fingerprint bureau. In that same year, Francisca Rojas of Necochea was found in a house with neck injuries whilst her two sons were found dead with their throats cut. Rojas accused a neighbour, but despite brutal interrogation, this neighbour would not confess to the crimes. Inspector Alvarez, a colleague of Vucetich, went to the scene and found a bloody thumb mark on a door. When it was compared with Rojas' prints, it was found to be identical with her right thumb. She then confessed to the murder of her sons.

A Fingerprint Bureau was established in Calcutta (Kolkata), India, in 1897, after the Council of the Governor General approved a committee report that fingerprints should be used for the classification of criminal records. Working in the Calcutta Anthropometric Bureau, before it became the Fingerprint Bureau, were Azizul Haque and Hem Chandra Bose. Haque and Bose were Indian fingerprint experts who have been credited with the primary development of a fingerprint classification system eventually named after their supervisor, Sir Edward Richard Henry. The Henry Classification System, co-devised by Haque and Bose, was accepted in England and Wales when the first United Kingdom Fingerprint Bureau was founded in Scotland Yard, the Metropolitan Police headquarters, London, in 1901. Sir Edward Richard Henry subsequently achieved improvements in dactyloscopy.

In the United States, Dr. Henry P. DeForrest used fingerprinting in the New York Civil Service in 1902, and by 1906, New York City Police Department Deputy Commissioner Joseph A. Faurot, an expert in the Bertillon system and a fingerprint advocate at Police Headquarters, introduced the fingerprinting of criminals to the United States.

"_there. that was a brief history about finger printing. Amazing naa… ussey pehle kisi ko nahi pata tha ki ungliyon k nishaan sab logon k alag-alag hote hai. aur ungliyon k nishaan se khooni ko pakad sakte hai…"_

_Abhi has been half listening &amp; half admiring her. _

"_Abhijeet! Kya soch rahe hai?"_

"_Haan.. woh nahi kuch nahi.. hehe"_

"_hmm Tho ab tak k lessons mei koi doubt hai tho puucho aap!"_

"_Kyaaa…" *margaye*_

"_Koi doubt h tho-"_

"_Umm kya puchhoo.. Aap k baal ithne curly kyu hai?"_

_*eyes widen*_

"_I mean acche hai.. black hai, curly hai.." *nervous smile* *yeh kyaa poochliya?*_

_*glares*_

"_I'm sorry (looks down)"_

"_Hahahaaa! Abhijeet! Aap kitne funny ho! Maine kahaa forensic science k doubts pucho aur aapne tho-"_

_Taru laughs hard… _

"_Arey aap ne tho daraa hi diyaa. I thought buraa maangayi aap-"_

"_Nahi abhijeet bura kyu maanungi. Ab tho hum dost hai. hai na?"_

"_Dost? Haan haan hai.." (smiles)_

"_Hmm soo mere baal. I dunno bachpan se hi curly hai… ab baal ko chodo aur book pakdo- chalo pado I'll get you chai.."_

"_Extra sugar k saat.."_

"_Arey naa baba green tea with honey!"_

"_OK jo aap chaaho doctor ji.."_

**Present- **

Taru laughs at the memory.

"OK there's something about this guy… seriously akele mei uss k khayaalon mei khoyi ho Tarika. very bad. _**This guy is trouble. "**_

_**Abhijeet is trouble..**_

**. . / \ . . . **

**that night**

Meanwhile Abhi too finishes off the task ACP sir has given him. He's trying to sleep at 1AM

He closes his eyes n gets a flash of her.. her eyes… her smile… her words…

He sits upright.

"What's wrong with me! Ab main so bhi nahi paunga… this girl is trouble! **Musibat hai.. Tarika ji. Sweet si musibat..'**

And so he tucks himself under the sheets n tries not to smile and go to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

KK's rapunzal- yar sorry for the longgg wait… hope ya like this updt!

143CID-AbhiTarika, KK, RK1437, Palak, Cingularity, Dareyarocks, cute smile, Aditya, aditi, guests everyone! Huge thanks.. n big sorry for updating this late..

Khushi Mehta- terribly sorry for the long wait. Hope ya like this chap.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: I know short update.. kaisa lagaa.. rvw karna mat bhoolo. Thanks for reading.**

**Tc love ya all…**


	5. Care & Concern

**A/N:** this is for all the abhirikans out there! Specially for KK. Not so good chapter! But still… Hope ya guys like.

**. . .**

**Lessons of Love**

**. . .**

**Care &amp; concern**

**. . .**

"Maine kuch nhi kiya trust me sir…"

Tarika is shocked to see ACP sir accusing Abhijeet of mishandling evidence.

"koi mujhpe yakkin karega?"

Daya comes to his defence.

"sir Abhijeet-"

"Daya tum beech mei nhi bologe." ACP sir shuts him too.

"sir plz…." *teary*

"tum iss case pe kaam nhi karoge.."

Abhi walks out dejectedly. Daya feels bad n signals Tarika to follow him…

Outside, Tarika goes n meets him..

"Its OK Abhijeet! Chill na yar! ACP sir k paas koi waja hogi tumhe case se hataane ka.. look at the positive side! Aaj meri v chutti hai…"

He looks up at her n smiles a bit.

"thanks Tarika. Kya kaha? Chutti hai?" *smiles suddenly*

"hmm.. tho kahi chale? Kulfi khaane?"

"nahi Tarika… thanks but mann nhi hai.."

"come on chalo. Man apne aap aajayega, plzz?" *puppy-eyes*

"lekin acp sir ne wapis bulaaya tho.."

"Daya sir call karlenge hume. Chalo…"

And so she cheers him up. They take a small walk to the ice-cream store nearby.

"baarish honewali hai… Tarika ji aise mei kulfi?"

"barish mei kulfi khaane ka mazaa hi kuch aur hai…"

It begins to drizzle. Tarika laughs pausing while eating kulfi…

"haha baarish ka naamlo aur hazir. Lagta hai barish ko pyar hogaya mujhse…"

"kisi ko v hojayega…" *stares at her*

"kya?"

"uh- I mean. Aap ithni acchi hai."

"hmm woh tho mai hu. Kulfi khilaa rahi hu tumhe isliye hai na?"

"nahi… saat de rahi hai. isliye…"

*both exchange smile*

"saat dungi na… dost hai hum."

"aur humesha dete rehnaa…"

"I promise…"

They finish off eating. Soon Abhi gets a call from Daya. ACP sir knowingly kept him at bay to expose a conspiracy that was built up against him.

"Daya ka call tha kya?"

"haan. aapne jaisa kahaa waisa hi hua.."

"woh tho hona hi hai… aap itne imaandar officer jo hai. I'm lucky ki aap jaise acche insaan mere dost hai. aap sab log- Daya sir, freddy sir, kajal, tasha…"

"hmm aap aaj se meri lucky charm v hai.."

She laughs.

"lucky charm… nahi Abhijeet main kaise-"

"bilkul aap hi hai. aap ne kaha ki Daya call karega aur ussne kiya… sahi mei aap, aapka yeh smile, aur aapka pyar mere saat ho tho main puri duniya ko haraadunga-"

*bites his tongue*

*she looks at him with wide eyes*

*so this means he's true friend in sense, n could be more… he's not a flirt! No No!*

"err- umm mera matlub hai ki… aapki dosti ka pyar.. I mean ek dost k jaisa pyar.."

*she smiles shaking her head*

"I know… doston wala pyar…" *smiles biting her lip*

"haan haan wohi! Doston wala pyar humare bech rahe humesha yahi duwaa hai…"

He smiles n she laughs in return.

"rahega na… pakka promise!"

"pakka wala.."

"haan haan pakka waala. Ab jaao bhi ACP sir wait kar rahe honge"

"haan chalta hu. Byee"

He begins to walk back towards bureau. After taking few steps-

"Tarika ji!"

"hmm"

"woh aaj sham ko aa nhi paunga. Kaam zyada hoga na…"

"its OK Abhijeet…"

His face is tensed. She understands there's a mission.

"Abhijeet."

"hmm"

"Apna khayal rakhna. Remember tum akele nhi ho… bohot log hai, jo tumhareliye care karte hai…"

He nods and leaves with a huge smile on his face. That tinge of concern in her voice, ahh it drives him crazy.

What's wrong with him?

_**Abhi- (self-talk)-**__ Kulfi khaana, baat baat pe hasna, tareef sunaana, raaton ko Tarika ji k bare mei sochna.. doston wala pyar bhi hogaya…_

_**His brain**__\- Haan! And pyaar wala pyar bhi hogaya._

_**Abhi-**__ Dadh! Tumhe case pe dhyan dena hai my brain._

_**His brain-**__ Yea OK. Hmm. Talk to you later- Duty mode ON! Lattoo-over-Tarika-Ji-Mode OFF._

Abhi once again thanks her n both part ways.

**. . . / \ . . .**

Cases keep Abhijeet busy for next few days. He misses her. She too misses him. They don't get even to see each other properly, but finally One day-

The team is in Forensic lab where Dr Salunkhe is explaining his findings from the evidence collected by the team.

"Tarika.. woh file leke aana zara.."

Tarika smiles at Abhi &amp; goes to get the reports while sneezing. She comes back handles a file and-

***sneeze* *sneeze***

"Arey Tarika ji… kya hua? Zukaam hogaya kya? Ice cream khaayi hongi? Mere binaa…?"

Tarika shakes her head smiling… wiping her nose with kerchief-

"kya Tarika ji! Kuch din busy kya hogaya aap kisi aur k saat kulfi khaa rahi hai? very bad. thik-thik nhi kiya aapne hei?"

Tarika sneezes again- *sneeze*

Abhi goes on not bothering that ACP sir, Daya, Salunkhe sir are all listening-

"Mere haat k adrag chai peeke dekhiye… udan choo hojayegi aapka zukam- udan choo! Yaha banaau?"

*Abhi looks around the lab for tea-pot :P but stops as ACP sir glares at him*

Abhi keeps mum… n says…

"baad mei banaa sakta hu… aap k liye.."

* Tarika smiles looking down*

"abhi main thik hu Abhijeet. Thanks… "

Abhirika smile at each other. ACP sir intervenes-

"file mei kya hai woh tho bataao boss!"

"haan bataa raha hu boss-"

Salunkhe sir explains the report n the matter closes there.

_(yes guys, this is based on abhirika scene, although I dint remember exact dialogues)_

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening-**

Abhi resches Tarika's house.

"Aap yahaa?" ***sneeze*** "I think aaj jaldi aagaye aap. Kaafi din aaye nhi na.. come inside!"

Tarika welcomes him.

"accha lagaa aapko dekh k" *smiles*

"really?" *moves inside*

"what do you mean really? Accha tho lagega hi… doston ko dekh k…"

"woh tho h.."

"aap baitho. main aap k liye books leke aati hu…"

He holds her hand.

"arey nhi nhi Tarika ji. Aaj lesson k liye nhi… mere haat ka adrag chai pilaane aaya hu…"

She protests but he makes her sit on sofa…

"aap baithiye mai abhi gaya.. aur abhi aaya…"

She smiles n pauses for a bit before joining him in kitchen.

**In her kitchen:**

Abhi is looking for stuff when she calls him

"Abhijeet…"

He looks at her, the way she calls him… he just loves it!

"hmm.."

"Khamokha taqlif kyu lete ho? Kyu sab ki madad karne pe tule rehte ho… khud ka dhyan bhi rakhte ho ki nhi?"

"haha Tarika ji… yeh koi taqlif hai. arey aapne hi kaha tha barso- hum dost hai. hai na? aur fir waise bhi hum bhi chahte hai… ki koi hume miljaaye jo humare khayal bhi rakhien.. pyar k badle mei pyaar mile. I mean… koi accha dost, humsufar.." *smiles coyly*

She shakes her head,

She thinks- _koi mauka nhi chodta yeh! Does this mean Abhi loves you? Naa naa Tarika… aisa mat socho…_

She decides to tease him back.

"hmm.. I think aap ko woh already milaa hai Abhijeet? nhi?"

"haan haan mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai…" *I got you*

"kya? Sirf lagta hai? Daya tho hai naa, aap ka khayal rakhne.."

*His face falls*

"hmm woh tho hai… aur aap Tarika ji?" *raises an eyebrow*

"main bhi hu…" *smiles looking away* "main madad karuu chai banaane mei?"

"nhi nhi.. jaao aap! Secret reciepe hai bhai! Aap nhi dekh sakti.."

"par main-" ***sneeze***

He holds her by her shoulders n takes her out… into the living room n makes her sit…

"aap yahi ruko.. main abhi aaya.."

She smiles… few minutes later.. Abhi gets the chai n sits beside her-

*she takes a sip*

"kaisi hai.."

"acchi hai.. aur… hmm.. galey mei thora relief mehsus ho rahi hai…"

"abhi se asar ho raha hai kya? Kaise?"

"hmm chai aapne banaayi hai na, isliye.."

*eyes widen* *smiles a bit looking down*

"kyu aisi batein sirf aap kar sakte hai kya? Main masti nhi kar sakti?"

"nhi nhi… aap bhi kar sakti hai… woh bas.. jab aap karti hai.. kuch zyada hi accha lagta hai…"

*smiles* "sahii mei thanks to these lessons… hum acche dost bangaye, almost. Kya kehte ho?"

"bilkul ji bilkul… " *laughs*

"arey Abhijeet tum bhi piyo na.. chai thandi hojayegi.."

*lost in her beauty*

"arey kahaa khogaye?"

"kahi nhi.."

"maine kahaa chai piyo.."

"haan haan.. peeta hu.."

So Abhirika finish chai. Tarika feels a bit relieved, the head ache that came with cold seemed to have left forever!

"yeh receipe tho kamaal hai Abhijeet-"

"huh? Haan woh tho hai.. thank you.."

"arey thanks mujhe kehnaa chahiye.. ki aap ne itni taqlif uthaayi. Yaha aaye chai banaayi.. thank you so much Abhijeet. Aapko ye sab karne ki zarurat nhi thi but fir bhi aapne kiya. Thank you-"

"bas bas Tarika ji ithni baar thnx bolke paraaya mat banaayiye mujhe hei.."

"thik hai nhi bolungi.. " *smiles*

Both Abhirika are sitting side by side on her sofa... occasionally glancing at each other n giving smiles.

"ek baat kahu.."

"haa kahiye na.."

"aap ki wife,.. bohot lucky hogi… u know, ussko kabhi zukaam hua tho aap usska khayal rakhoge, uss k liye chai banaaoge…" *looks down*

He gives her a smile… that look of his makes her blush… gosh!

_Tarika kya boldiya tumne… ab yeh zarur flirt karega…_

"Lucky tho aap bhi ho sakti hai.."

Those words coming from her make her heart skip a beat… did he mean that she can be lucky enough to be his wife? _Flirt kar raha hai ya sahi mei…_

She looks at him while trying not to blush…

What she saw in his eyes makes her smile…

"sach mei Tarika ji… I mean aap ko mujhse v aacha husband milega.."

And she realizes he's not flirting… but casually talking…

She has to admit this. She started to like his cute little talks in the lab, that flirty tone of his accelerated her heart beat… these little forensic lessons with him made most of her day… and it's a bit scary. No very scary! Shes scared that she's falling.. falling in love with him.

"thank you Abhijeet.."

"fir se thank you.. " *holds his head*

"accha baba wapis leliya thank you!"

"yeh aacha kiya…"

*both smile at each other*

"accha Tarika ji main chalta hu…"

"arey itni jaldi.. abhi tho lesson.."

"teacher ji ko fit n fine hona chahiye, tabhi lesson padhayengi hai na?"

"Abhijeet.. its just a cold! I'm fine…"

"nhi Tarika ji.. aap apna khayal rakhiye. Aapki tabiyat se zyada important tho kuch bhi nhi. I'm sure aapko khud bhi padaai karni hai, aur bhi lab k reports banaane hai. trust me Tarika ji main aapka bojh nhi badhaana chahta.."

She doesn't know what to say. She smiles big touched by this gesture. So he came here all the way just to prepare n serve her chai?

"arey main bhul gaya… yeh rahe kuch sandwiches. Daya ne banaaye hai. khaalena. aur kuch dawaai Salunkhe sir se liya tha aapk liye.." *hands her a package*

She gets teary..

"arey kya hua aap ko…"

But she just hugs him… she doesn't know what came over that she hugged him. It was on an instinct.

"Abhijeet.. thank you! Plz iss baar bolne do! Thnx for making me feel at home. Aaj mujhe lag raha hai ki main iss sheher mei akeli nhi hu.."

*Abhi is confused but smiles n pats her back*

"nhi Tarika ji. Mere hote hue aap kabhi akeli nhi rahengi… I mean CID team k hote hue… "

She parts the hug.

"Im sorry. Woh mai- emo hojaati hu tho aisa kuch hojaata hai…" * embarrassed*

"its OK… you don't need to explain Tarika ji.. main samajh sakta hu"

He smiles noticing that she looks more cute when she's embarrassed. He has seen her blushing at times in lab at his compliments but this is just over the top.

_Tomato lag rahi hai Tarika ji!_ He laughs internally.

"umm so tum jaa rahe the na.."

"hmm… par kuch der rukne ki soch raha hu.."

"no Abhijeet. I'm OK now. Tum jaao. Aur bhi kaam honge- I mean aap-"

"humesha 'tum' hi kahiye na Tarika ji…"

"hmm main tumhe tum kahuu aur tum mujhe Tarika ji? Yeh kaisa equation hai?" *laughs*

"yahi tho hai humara naya deal. Main aapko humesha yahi bulaata rahunga.. . taaki aapko main ithna yaad rahuu ki future mei jab bhi aapko kisi ne Tarika ji kahaa.. tho sab se pehle aap mujhe yaad karengi!"

She laughs…

"boliye karengi na?"

"haan haan karungi! Aapko koi bhala kaise bhool sakta hai… I mean tum mere acche dost bhi ho ab tho, tho fir kaise huh?"

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"I hope Salunkhe sir na ho."

"Dekhte hai.."

Tarika goes to check. It's a boy from the neighboring house.

"rakesh tum?"

"main aapse ye kehne aaya hu ki aap se mera rishta toot gaya,,,"

The boy begins to walk off.. Tarika trails behind him.

"ruko ruko.. ruko rakesh! Break up karliya tumne? Nahi plz mujhse break up mat karo,.."

Abhi who hears this from inside is shocked to hear her pleading… _Tarika ji ka boyfriend hai? _

He goes out running- he looks in the direction of the voice n is shocked to find her pleading a little boy. How old is he? 12? 13 may be.

Laughing he goes to join the duo in the garden.

"aapne mujhse cricket khelne ka waada kiya tha?"

"haan par- baaki bacche hai na. unse khel lo aap.. energy nhi hai rey"

"nhi mujhe aapse khelna tha kuch waqt!"

Abhi goes to squat beside the kid- Tarika smiles at him-

Abhi - "Didi ki tabiyat kharab hai beta.."

Kid- "par mujhe khelna hai.." *sob*

Abhi- "tho main khelunga na.."

Tarika smiles at this. Her smile only widens as she sees Abhi wiping raqesh's tears.

"kya naam h aapka.."

"r-raqesh.."

"ra-raquesh. Wah accha naam hai.. chaliye! Cricket khelte hai. ball h aapk paas? Bat v hai.. good good! Lets start!"

Raqesh looks at Tarika who just nods…

"yeh tho mujhse v acche cricket khelte hai… aaj inke saat khelo tum.. OK?"

"thik hai Didi.."

And so Tarika goes inside n watches them play from her window &amp; smiles. Abhijeet is not only a great officer but also a great human being.

Half an hour later Tarika almost dozes off when she hears a commotion…

From window she can see Abhijeet n Raqesh r lying on the grass laughing their heart out. Raqesh kisses Abhi on the cheek… waves to Tarika.

Tarika too waves him byee n smiles. Abhi too signals her to shut the door n that he's leaving..

He waves her bye (like how SRK waves to Kajol on her door step aww)

she smiles n returns the favour. A long day ends.

. . . .

**Nxt part-** some more bonding &amp; first fight! :D :P

. . . .

**A/N:** I knw a bit **bakwaas chapter** n no forensic part. **Believe me this is why I'm not updating abhirika fics.. my abhirika writings have become dull n unenjoyable :(**

Srry about that.

**Still, hope ya liked. Plz do rvw n lemme know!**

Thank you all who read n reviewed LoL. Your rvws mean so much!

**Tc.. Love ya all :)**


	6. Falling in love

**A/N: I know guys! Bohot late hogai. Bt seriously no time to updt! Classes stress head aches.. and upper se writer's block.. **abhirika k ideas jam hogaye. And fwp abhirika ko bhul gaye.. ahh.. but hum nhi bhulenge.

**Abhirika have been vry close to my heart they always will be**… nxt updt will be out soon hopefully.

**Huge Thanks to all those who rvwd.. n big apology. **I hope ya guys understand my helplessness regarding updts :)

Enjoy..

Note: some scenes frm show are included to make this fic realistic. Hope ya dnt mind

**. . .**

**-Lessons of Love-**

**Lesson 5 : Falling in love**

**. . .**

That night Tarika is sitting.. recollecting how awesome her day off has been, thanks to him..

Abhijeet had invited her to his home for lunch &amp; even flirted with her…

Hmm she dint know whether he's a flirt, or a sweet person or is being serious!

'jaisa bhi hai… accha lagta hai. jab woh aisi batein karte hai tho dil khushi se tez dhadakta hai.. kya hai ye?'

_**Flashback, that morning-**_

_He calls her for lunch… they talk abt normal stuff. Suddenly-_

"_Abhijeet.. sab ko bulaaliya hota lunch pe. Daya sir. ACP sir…"_

"_Daya.. daya tho pura khaana khaleta hai. kuch nhi bachta mereliye. Aur wo sab.. sab aachuke hai kahii baar. Tho isliye socha aaj aapko akela.. kuch khilau.."_

_Kya main itni special hu? Tarika becomes happy but decides to tease him.._

"_at least salunkhe sir ko bulaaliya hota…"  
"ugh.. kiska naam leliya aapne?"_

"_Abhijeet?"_

"_nhi kuch nhi. Unko main.. bulaata nhi… zyada.." *fake smile*_

_Seeing his crestfallen face she decides to compliment him._

"_ek baat kahu. Jisse bhi tumhari shadi hogi na, wo ladki kaafi lucky hogi.."_

"_umm hmm?"_

"_haan.."_

"_tho kya khayal hai aapka.."_

_He gives her his usual cute smile.. that look in his eyes makes her blush.. before she can speak he covers it up-_

"_uh.. ek accha sa restaurant kholne k bare mei kya khayal hai aapka? Huh?"_

"_restaurant?"_

"_ji?"_

"_accha idea hai.."_

_She laughs nd he joins.. she smiles at him, silently thanking her for easing the situation.. that indirect question gave her heart attack. Later she finds that food is not cooked by Abhi but is brought from a restaurant.._

"_shaadi k baad seekh jaunga.." _

_Abhi says he will learn to cook after marriage and she wants to pull his cheeks for being so adorable. But then his mobile rings there's a case.. and she grimaces.. both become bsy wid work and the thing is set aside._

**. . . / \ . .**

There at his home Abhi too is feeling same…

He had asked her hand for marriage albeit indirectly &amp; even said he'd learn to cook after marriage…

He's officially hooked now. He knew all along that Tarika was trouble. He knew he'd end up falling for her &amp; he did. What did she feel for him?

Well her shyness and loss of words indicate she too feels something for him!

_But what?_

He recollects the moment of realization.

_**Flashback-**_

_The prev day Daya was teasing Abhi in bureau-_

"_Abhi woh case no 421 yaad hai tumhe!"_

"_yar Daya busy hu re, kuch 10-15 min baad aana…"_

"_hmmm.. woh ladki kon hai forensic mei. Tarika.. haa.. ussk liye main ek ladka dekha hai.."_

"_KYA?"_

"_Unhone kahaa kya ki… ladka dekho?"_

"_umer bhi tho hogayi shaadi ki… huh.."_

_ACP sir comes and asks him something- Abhi replies in confusion-_

"_Larka Tarika ji ne pakdaa hai sir…"_

_Daya laughs…_

"_nhi nhi.. ladke ne Tarika ji ko pakadliya…"_

_ACP sir is angry while Daya giggles in a low tone. Later, Abhi walks out to clear his head ._

_Daya follows…_

"_upset ho?"_

"_nhi tho…"_

"_kya bola yar tumne waha haha.."_

"_rey confuse hogaya tha mai…"_

"_hmmm… upset bhi…"_

"_ladka dhunndha tumne! How can you yar… tum jaante ho ki main.."_

"_Main kya Abhijeet.. ruk kyu gaye? Bolo that you love her!"_

"_Daya-"_

"_come on! Ab tho maanlo yar…"_

"_accha tu ye sab keh raha hai taaki main maan jauu ki Tarika se pyar karta hu…"_

"_nhi karte kya?"_

"_pata nhi…"_

"_Jhaako dost dil k andar jhaako… aur apne dhadkan se puch ki woh kiska naam leta hai…"_

_So that evng, Abhi sits in cafeteria thinking… last words of Daya keep ringing in his ears-_

"_Waise ladka maine nhi Salunkhe sir ne dekha tha… aaj sham ko Tarika k ghar mat jaana.. ladke waale bhi honge…"_

_Abhi becomes sad.. _

'_Tarika ji k liye rishta… nhi.. main ye nhi hone dunga… lekin main roku unhe tho kis haq se.. kya hai woh meri… dost tho hai.. aur dil ko bhaati hai.. lekin.. pyar…'_

_Jhaako dost.. dhadkan se puchoo…_

_So he closes his eyes… trying to think but he gets a glimpse of her._

_He opens his eyes n closes again.._

_**Its her smiley face greeting him…**_

_This time he keeps his eyes closed for more time…_

_And he sees her again… this time he's with her chatting with her laughing at her joke in the lab-_

_**Yes! Yes.. he loves her! Her curly hair, her eyes, her humour, her way of explaining things, her inner beauty, everything!**_

"_I love you Tarikaa…"_

_He smiles…_

'_pyar tho thik hai.. unhe bataaunga kaise…'_

_So after so much racking his brain he forms this lunch idea. He boasts that he cooked all food for her but is caught… _

**Present-**

He smiles..

"baaton baaton mei propose karliya" *laughs* "Intelligent hai Tarika ji… aur intelligent ko ishaara hi kaafi hai. kya wo mere ishaare samajh gayi?"

_Samajh jaye I hope…_

And he dozes off-

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N**: Small update. Abhi loves her &amp; taru is still confused.. n first fight… nxt chap mei Jealousy. stay tuned! Thank you guys.. thnx for making me feel my creativeness wid abhirika isn't dead!

I will updt all my fics. Updts jaldi jaldi milenge ab se hopefully…

**Plz do rvw.. tc love ya all.**


	7. Happy Ending!

**A/N:** Final chapter of Lessons of Love. OK like I said this is a short story… and so here is last chapter. Hope ya all like it. Thanks so much.

**. . .**

**LOL**

**. . .**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

The next few days Abhijeet is busy owing to various cases, Tarika is busy too. Both don't find any time to catch up for lessons.

Finally one day Abhi meets her in the lab during lunch to discuss about their nxt meeting.

**Abhi- **"Hello Tarika ji. Kaisi hai aap!"

She just gives him a glance &amp; keeps mum.

**Abhi- **"arey kya hua? Naraz hai kya, ki itne din se baat nhi hopayi. Arey Maine bhi aapko miss kia.."

He smiles but she gives him a look &amp; he covers up-

**Abhi- **"I mean.. aap k forensic lessons ko miss kia."

There's nothing but a blank stare &amp; she goes to pick up some files.

**Abhi- **"arey Teacher ji kya hua? Chup kyu hai. maana ki main bohot din classes attend nhi karpaaya lekin roz aapko milne tho aata tha lab mei. Bas kal nhi aapaya kyu ki.."

"kyu ki koi nayi doctor milgayi baat karne k liye.. ya fir nayi teacher ko bhi dhoondhliya?"

Abhi's smile fades &amp; he frowns...

**Abhi- **"nayi doctor!? Nayi teacher? Arey nhi nhi Tarika ji. wo Doctor Niyati headquarters se aayi thi aur mujhe majburan unke saat lunch karna pada. Lekin aaj main aap k saat lunch karna chahta hu. tho chaliye na.."

"mujhe kahi nhi jaana Abhijeet!"

She sounds angry &amp; he's confused…

**Abhi- **"arey maine sorry bola na. fir se kehta hu. Sorry Tarika ji. Chaliye na bohot bhook lagi hai. kuch khaalete hai." *smile*

"mujhe bhook nhi hai" *looks away*

**Abhi- **"arey company tho dijiye. Dekhiye na Daya bhi bahar gaya hai. koi nhi hai company dene-"

He comes face to face with her but she walks away to a corner-

"Oh really? So sad… bahar jaake dekho na. shayad koi aur ladki miljayegi. Ya fir headquarters se koi aur doctor aayegi.."

Abhi is pissed off &amp; goes to stand behind her-

**Abhi- **"tumhari probem kya hai Tarika!"

Tarika turns around to glare at him

"tum! Tum ho meri problem!"

**Abhi- **"thik hai. agar tumhe mujhse itni problem hai tho… then fine! Jaa raha hu main. Fir Kabhi aapko disturb nhi karunga."

Abhi is about to leave in frustration. Tarika shouts behind him getting teary-

"haan jaao jaao. Ab tumhe Tarika ji se kya kaam. Doctor Niyati milgayi flirt karne k liye. Woh bhi gayi tho koi aur miljayegi. Jaake usee k saat baat karo. Sahii kehte hai doctor salunkhe! Flirt ho tum. Ye tho meri galti hai ki main tumse…"

She stops blabbering &amp; he turns back suddenly realising why she is angry. She is.. jealous?

A smile forms on his lips-

**Abhi- **"tum.. aap.. aap mujhse kya?"

"kuch nhi.." *looks away flustered*

**Abhi- **"aap.. aap isliye naraz hai kyu ki maine doctor niyati se flirt kia?"

She keeps mum &amp; glares at him.

"Salunkhe sir aate hi honge. Tum jaao. Unhe aacha nhi lagega ki-"

**Abhi- **"topic divert kar rahi ho? Kyu? Tarika main… maine usse flirt nhi kia. Ussne mere saat flirt kia."

"kya fark padta hai. its one and the same!"

She huffs &amp; folds her arms &amp; he takes few steps closer-

**Abhi- **"Tarika… maine sirf uski tareef ki thi. Taaki humara kaam jaldi hojaye. Bus."

"mujhe kyu samjhaa rahe ho. Najaane kitne ladkiyon ki tareef karte honge tum. Aisi baatei banaake unhe fasaate hoge tum. Jaise mujhe fasaya. Hai na-"

He sighs &amp; pulls her closer by her hand. She glares at him-

"chod mujhe!"

**Abhi- **"itna gussa? Tarika.. tum gusse mei badi pyari lagti ho!"

She softens a bit as he smiles at her but becomes stubborn again-

"jaakar ye baatei kisi aur ko sunaao. Mujhe nhi… main nhi aane wali tumhari baaton mei.."

**Abhi- **"Tarika tumhe kya lagta hai. aisi baatei main har ladki se karta hu. Tumhe ab bhi lagta hai ki main sadak-chap flirt hu. Jo har kisi ladki k saat-"

She frowns &amp; becomes uncomfortable as he inches closer-

"kya pata! Shayad ho tum aisa. Warna uss niyati se-"

**Abhi- **"niyati, niyati, niyati… wok aha se aagayi humare beech?" ***sigh*** "yahi samjha tumne mujhe? kya tum nhi jaanti Tarika.. ki mere dil mei kya hai?"

He stares at her, she looks at him wide eyed… In those brown eyes, she too can see how much love he has for her. But wait, is it love?

"kya hai tumhare dil mei? Huh? Bataao kya hai? kuch nhi hai. agar kuch hota tho tum aise safaai nhi dete Abhijeet!"

She pulls back her hand from his grip &amp; distances herself-

**Abhi- **"Tarika tum galat samjh rahi ho mujhe!" *pleading eyes*

"tho kya hai sach? Bolo na…"

Abhi keeps mum.. confused at her antics. Again she takes it the wrong way

"you know what Abhijeet. Main galat samjhti thi. Ab sahii samjh rahi hu, ki kya hu main tumhareliye?"

He blinks &amp; she goes on-

"salunkhe sir ko irritate karne k liye. Tumhare boredom duur karne k liye ek zariya hu main. aur koi aihmiyat hai kya meri? Jo tum mujhe-"

**Abhi- **"Tarika bus!"

Abhi shouts getting angry &amp; she fights back-

"bus tum karo Abhijeet. Thak gayi main. Agar sach mei tumhare dil mei kuch hai tho tum kehte kyu nhi? Ughh! Main tumse baat nhi karna chahti. Just leave!"

**Abhi- **"Tarika plz.."

"I said go! Salunkhe sir aate honge. Tum jao. Mujhe koi baat nhi karni hai tumse!"

**Abhi- **"fine! Jaaraha hu main.."

Abhi leaves in anger Tarika feels bad &amp; gets teary.

They get busy with the case again &amp; the matter is laid to rest-

**. . .**

**That night…**

Tarika's place…

She's sitting on her bed, thinking about what happened that day-

"aaj kuch zyada sunaadiya maine Abhijeet ko." ***sigh* *bangs her head* **" Par.. par.. Kyu itna gussa hogayi main? Aur fir wo… wo mujhe samjhaa sakta hai na? agar main galat thi tho kya hua, ussne mujhe correct kyu nhi kiya. Agar usske dil mei kuch hai tho ussne mujhse kahaa kyu nhi?"

**. . .**

**Duo's home-** Abhi too is sitting at his home thinking about how Tarika fought with him-

**Abhi thinks- **"aaj wo itna gussa hogayi mujhpe? Maine aisa kya kardiya ki… kya wo nhi jaanti mere dil mei kya hai? kyu nhi samjh sakti ki… mere dil mei jo usske liye feelings hai, wo kisi aur k liye ho hi nahi sakte!"

**. . .**

**There Tarika thinks-** "aakhir kya sunna chahti hu main usse? Aur kyu? Kyu janna chahti hu ki uske dil mei kya hai? kyu ye mere liye maaine rakhta hai ki wo mere bare mei kya sochta hai… kyu…"

Both continue to think about each other (at their respective homes).

**. . .**

**Abhi thinks- **"kya chahti hai Tarika ji? Itni choti si baat pe itni bhadak gayi? Or baar-baar kyu niyati ka naam le rahi thi.. kahi iss gusse k peeche ki waja jalan tho nahi?" *smiles suddenly lost in her thoughts*

**. . . **

**Tarika- ** "kyu mujhe buraa laga jab woh niyati ki tareef kar raha tha. Has-has k baatei kar raha tha. Kyu mujhe usse jhagda karne pe accha nhi lagta. Aur jab woh mere saat hota hai, humesha ki tara muskuraake baat karta hai tho accha lagta hai… kyu usske bare mei sochke dil ko khushi milti hai. kyu aisa chahti hu ki wo bas mere saat rahei humesha-"

**. . .**

**Abhi thinks- **"agar jalan hai.. tho isska matlub hai…"

**. . .**

**Tarika- **"ye sab.. main.. iska matlub… kahi mujhe Abhi se.." *shy smile*

**. . .**

**Abhi thinks- **"ye sab.. iska matlub.. kahii wo bhi mujhse.."

Both smile again as realization hits them.

**. . .**

**Tarika- **"shayad haan… is sab ka matlub hai. pyar. Pyar karne lagi hu main Abhi se!"

Tarika smiles widely &amp; then…

**Tarika- **"Oh no confusion mei bohot kuch kehdiya usse! Ab kya hoga? Kya wo mujhe maaf jarega? Kya wo bhi mujhse pyar karega?"

She sighs. She fiddles with her mobile like a teenager, thinking whether or not to call him. She finally gives up &amp; falls asleep that way-

**. . . / \ . . **

**Few mins later, Duo's home-**

Daya sees Abhi fiddling with his mobile while pacing here &amp; there.

"kya hua boss?"

"kuch nhi yar. Wo tum soye nhi?"

"sone jaaraha tha.."

"hmm.."

"Tarika k bare mei soch rahe ho?"

"nhi yar. Arey humesha tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki unke bare mei soch raha hu?"

"arey ek minute pehle tumne jo khoyi khoyi smile di na.. ussey dekh k lagaa.. sahii lagaa na?"

"haan.. sahii hai."

Both smile at each other-

"bolo kya hai?"

"kya hai?"

"arey aagey bol. Masla kya hai.."

"wo aaj ussne mujhse jhagda kiya. Bohot kuch sunaaya mujhe. Lagta hai Niyati k waje se naraz hai.."

"yar kya hua saaf-saaf bol!"

Abhi explains what happened. Daya smiles as he finishes-

"jealousy? Hmmm good sign!"

"tumhe lata hai wo jealous hai?"

"of course! Koi bhi ladki jealous hoti hai jab wo apne bandey ko kisi or ladki k saat dekhti hai… tho.."

"tho… ab mujhe samajh mei nhi aaraha ki kya karu?"

"boss! Itna dumb mat bano. Chalo jaao usse apni dil ki baat bol doh. Fir dekhna narazgii duur hojayegi.."

"lekin agar or naraz hogayi tho?"

"arey ab kaha khush hai wo tumse. Issey pehle ki wo tumhe aur galat samjhe… tum usey sab bataao. Ab or der mat lagaao."

"hmm.. thanks yar!"

Duo hug…

"arey dost hote kisliye! Thnx bolke dosti ka usool mat tod.."

"arey thik hai.."

They part the hug &amp; smile at each other-

"acha ab tum jao.. sojao. Good night!"

"tum nhi sooge?"

"arey main.. mujhe sochna hoga na. ki kaise kahuu Tarika se, dil ki saari baatei.. tho.. so kaise sakta hu huh?"

***teasing* **"haan. Haan. Koi fark nhi padta yar. Waise bhi sapne mei bhi tum sirf Tarika ko hi dekhte hoge. Dekho bhai dekho. Sote jaagte bus Tarika k sapne.. main chala sone!"

"arey Daya tum bhi na!"

Abhi gives him a shy smile… Daya laughs &amp; goes to his room to get some sleep.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Two days pass…**

Tarika feels guilty she wants to apologise, but is waiting for Abhi to approach her. Abhi is thinking of ways to express his feelings. The third day too ends…

Tarika gets restless at her home, fiddling with her mobile.

**Tarika- **"ye Abhijeet kaha margaya? Ughh! Hud hogai.. ab hello bhi kehne k liye time nhi hai kya? Main call karuu? Nhi nhi. Agar woh itna akadta hai tho, main kyu jhuku.."

She sighs, throws her mobile on her bed &amp; turns on radio. Geet gaata chal. Her fav programme is on air. RJ Anuj is speaking something. Tarika doesn't pay much attention until she hears his name-

**Rj Anuj (over radio)- **"Navi Mumbai se hume Mr. Abhijeet ne call kiya. Unhone kaha bohot upset hai wo kuch dino se. Kyu ki unki special someone unse naraz hai. aur yeh bhi bataaya ki wo special ladki se wo bohot pyar karte hai. haan unka naam lene se manaa kiya. But main uss ladki se kehna chahta hu ki.. plz.. aap iss bandey ko ek mauka dijiye. Wo aapse bohot pyar karte hai. agar jaanna chahti hai kitnaa, tho apne balcony se neeche dekhiye wo aapko wohi milenge. Jaldi jayiye. Apne pyar k gale lag jayiye.. kyu ki aisa saccha pyar har kisi k naseeb mei nhi hota. So all girls, agar aap kisi abhijeet ko jaante ho tho balcony mei jaao jaldi. You never know, how someone may propose you. Haha. OK tho doston.. lets hope ye do pyar karne waale jaldi ek hojaye. Tho ab aaraha hai… inn do love birds k liye, ek zabardust gaana. Sunn k enjoy kijiye.. main hu RJ Anuj.. aapk host aur dost.. and ye hai programme.. geet gaata chal!"

A super hit song begins to play. Tarika sits on her bed thinking-

**Tarika- **"paagal. Ab purey Mumbai mei sirf ek Abhijeet hai kya? Kya soch k khush horahi hai.. tu bas gaana enjoy kar aur sojaa.."

She listens to the song.. but is having trouble to sleep.. She sighs &amp; finally walks towards balcony.

The sight below stuns her-

There's a guy wearing same SRK hat from DDLJ, playing a guitar, playing DDLJ tune actually… he slowly turns around. She smiles as she recognises him.

**Tarika- "Abhijeet?"**

**Abhi sings from the ground- **"tujhe dekha tho ye jaana sanam pyar hota hai deewana sanam.. ab yaha se kahaa jaye hum.. teri baaho mei marjaye hum.."

Tarika laughs… how did he get inside? Jumped down from the high-wall into her compound?

**Abhi- **"Tarika ji… main sirf ye kehna chahta hu ki ye deewana sirf aapka hai. sirf aapse pyar karta hai. woh Niyati tho kya… koi bhi ladki uske dil k thori bhi kareeb nhi aasakti. jitnaa aap uske kareeb pohoch gayi hai. Tarika ji. I love you. Only you…"

She smiles as happy tears leak from her eyes…

**Abhi- **"aap chaaho tho chilla-chilla k ye baat main puri duniya se keh sakta hu ki.. haan.. main aapse pyar karta hu… sirf aapse."

He's down in the garden, she's standing in her balcony watching him with happy tears in her eyes.. both share a cute eye-lock… he repeats it for her again... getting teary

**Abhi- **"I love you Tarikaji.."

She smiles and whispers a reply-

**Tarika- **"I love you Abhi…"

She then runs downstairs, into the garden to hug him.

**Tarika- **"Abhi.. I'm sorry. Maine tumhe galat samjha. Main.. I'm so sorry.. Abhi.. I love.. I love you too!"

She gives him a thousand watt smile as they part from hug. She gets teary…

**Tarika- **"Abhi… main… mujhe.. mujhe kuch samjh mei hi nhi aaraha tha. Isliye uss din tumse gussa hogayi. Woh.. Mujhe pata bhi nhi ki mujhe tum jaisa koi milega. Ki. Ki main itni lucky hu… I'm sorr-"

**Abhi- **"shh… shhh Tarika. Kuch mat kaho. Jo hua. Aache k liye hi hua. Ab dekho na. usee waje se hum saat hai…"

She nods. He caresses her cheeks. Both smile at each other.

**Abhi- **"ab ladaai jhagdaa khatm Tarika ji… ab sirf khushiya honge humari life mei.. sirf khushiyan…"

She nods &amp; they hug again. Abhi then is forced to have dinner.

A while later, Abhi is sitting on the floor, Tarika's sitting on sofa, playing with his hair… both are talking.. They discuss about stuff even work &amp; their next forensic lesson…

**Abhi- **"kal se forensic lessons fir shuru karte hai. Salunkhe sir k saamne aur confident banne k liye aap meri madad karengi na teacher ji…"

**Tarika- **"accha sirf Salunkhe sir k khatir aaoge tum haan?"

**Abhi- **"arey nhi. Nhi. Itni pyari teacher ji hai tho issi waje se student regularly class attend karna chahta hai.."

**Tarika smiles-** "Abhi tum bhi na.."

**Abhi looks at her-** "haan main bhi na. bohot lucky hu main. Thank you Tarika. Meri life mei aane k liye. Mujhe pyar ka matlub sikhaane k liye. Aur.. aur itna pyar karne k liye. I love you."

**Tarika- **"I love you too Abhijeet. Ab dost bhi ek dusre ko thanks nhi kehte. Tho tum.. tum mere dost se zyada ho. Meri life ka ahem hissa ho tho. Tum kabhi thanks mat kehna mujhe. I will always be there with you Abhi.. always…"

He gently grasps her hand &amp; kisses top of it.

**Tarika- **"lekin tum mujhse kabhi duur nhi jaaoge naa.."

**Abhi- **"yeh bhi koi sawal hai Tarika. Kabhi nhi jaunga. I don't think ki main tumse duur jaake jee sakta hu."

**Tarika- **"accha?"

**Abhi- **"hmm."

**Tarika- **"tho fir karlo shaadi mujhse!"

**Abhi- **"arey karlenge ji. Ek baar nhi sou baar. Baar baar karenge shaadi…"

**Tarika- **"haww? Baar baar. Sharm nhi aati tumhe? Sou ladkiyon se shaadi karega…"

She glares at him &amp; he tries to make her understand-

**Abhi- **"arey main.. maine.. aisa kab- kab kaha hein? Arey Tarika ji main baar baar, aap hi se shaadi karna chahta hu. Is janam mei. Har janam mei."

**Tarika- **"oh I know. so sweet!"

She laughs &amp; pulls his cheeks. He smiles..

**Abhi- **"arey aapne tho daraadiya. Mujhe laga sahi mei naraz hai."

**Tarika- **"nhi nhi. I was kidding Abhijeet. Waise sou baar shaadi mat karo. Sirf ek baar karo mujhse…"

**Abhi- **"haan haan kyu nhi Tarika ji aapka hukm sar-aakho pe. Aap bas mehendi lagaake rakhna.. doli sajaake rakhna.. lene tujhe gori aayega tera sajnaa.."

She laughs while trying to hide her blush. He too laughs… The clock hits 10. Its time to part.

**Tarika- **"umm tumhe der horahi hai. jaana chahiye tumhe.."

**Abhi- **"haan.. jaana tho padega hi."

She walks him to the door-

**Tarika- **"good night Abhijeet…"

**Abhi- **"good night…"

**Tarika- **"kal milte hai bureau mei.."

**Abhi- **"wo tho milenge hi.."

**Tarika- **"Ok.."

**Abhi- **"OK.."

**Tarika- **"ab kya dekh rahe ho mujhe? jaao bhi.."

**Abhi- **"arey dekhne dijiye na.."

**Tarika- **"Abhi jao.."

She pushes him out closes the door… Abhi smiles &amp; walks away humming the same song-

'Doli sajaake rakhna..'

Both go to sleep. The following week sees a blissful start to their relationship.

**. . . **

**Few days later-**

Abhi &amp; Daya are in lab owing to case, Salunkhe &amp; Tarika are trying to examine some clues that are 25 yrs old… (same scene from epi)

**Abhi- **"hmm ab ye nishaan clear hai. ab iske photo lenge hai na sir?"

**Salunkhe- **"haan bhai. Yahi karne wala tha. tumhe kaise pata?"

**Daya- **"Abhijeet ko bohot kuch pata hai sir. Darasal Abhijeet aur Tarika ye log har roz…"

**Abhi- **"ahem.."

**Tarika- **"ahem.. ahem"

Abhi, Tarika clear their throats… Daya smiles &amp; stops disclosing facts, salunkhe is irked but asks the team to focus on work at hand…

Internally abhirika smile at how forensic lessons have brought them closer before concentrating on their jobs.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **happy ending! I hope ya guys liked it! I mean that was the best I could come up with &amp; well the chapter was quite long.

**So yes plz do rvw.**

Once again, huge thanks to all those who liked/favd/reviewed.

**Hoping to see you all soon with a new abhirika fic. Tc love ya all. And Love abhirika always… :D**


End file.
